Traditional network troubleshooting and diagnostic tools are typically confined to fixed decision trees or a predefined set of workspaces. These tools do not adequately represent today's dynamic and complex networks, and further limit users to static problem-solving patterns. Consequently, users are forced into fixed, narrow troubleshooting methods that are mapped to a deterministic system structure. Yet users instead need flexible and adaptive tools to better monitor and manage today's dynamic and complex networks. As a result, conventional tools greatly limit the user's ability to quickly and efficiently manage network resources.